Naruto Zoldyck
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: Naruto was transported to the world of Hunter x Hunter after almost getting killed, he was found by Mike the Zoldyck guard dog who become very protective of him and it didn't take long before he was taken in by Silva Zoldyck and his family. Warning: Violence and Yoai
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own the rights for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto I also do not own the rights for Hunter x Hunter that goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, This fanfic well have some Yaoi Scenes so if you don't like it then feel free so skip the scenes or not read the fanfic*

 _Think = Naruto and others thinking_

" **Talking" = Kurama and Naruto talking**

Naruto was running away from the Konoha ninjas painting and scared he didn't know where to go and Kurama is too busy trying to heal the young boy for him to help Naruto escape. As Naruto finally manages to run out of the village and to the nearby forest he had hoped that he can relax even for a little bit but he was wrong, as soon as he was about to sit down under a tree he heard the sounds of some ANBU ninjas and Naruto mentally sighed before he speaks to Kurama " **Kurama"** Kurama answered backed softly " **What is it kit?"** Naruto hesitated not sure where ever or not he should as Kurama what he was going to ask but for now it was his only hope of surviving, Naruto then said " **Is there anyway you can maybe take me somewhere else?"** Kurama thought for second and then an idea popped up into his head he quickly answered back " **yes kit there is a way but I don't know where we well land"** Naruto knew what he wanted he didn't care if he landed in some country where there's war or even a country where he becomes a prince all he wanted was to escape the pain and torture that he has felt for a very long time. Kurama seems to now what Naruto wants and so he decided to talk to Naruto about what was going to happen " **Okay kit listen I need you to close your eyes and focus on keep a clear mind and relax and don't open your eyes until i tell you to no matter what happens do you understand me"** Naruto answered back quickly " **Yes Kurama now let's do this there getting closer"** Kurama nodded as he focused his energy into Naruto and Naruto quickly closed his eyes and focused during the time Naruto was focusing he felt a sharp pain and then he felt like his whole body was burning but he obeyed Kurama and didn't open his eyes.

After what felt like forever Naruto could hear Kurama voice in his head " **Kit open your eyes where here"** Naruto open his eyes and looked around as he saw the big forest but he knew very well that this isn't a forest like back home this different and then he heard growling and as he turn his head he come face to face with Mike who was growling and for once Naruto looked at the big creature and he showed no fear instead he told the creature " You may go ahead and kill me I understand that you must be protecting something" Naruto then closed his eyes ready to accept death but instead he felt something licking his hair and then he felt warm and relaxed before answering back " Thank you for not killing me" all Naruto could hear was a growled and then he felt Mike head lay on his head as if telling him to sleep and Naruto not wanting to fight such big creature obeyed and fall fast asleep.

Naruto could hear the sounds of the birds as he opens his eyes he couldn't find the big creature anywhere and becoming scared he run around the forest calling for the big creature then he heard a gasp and a yell of what seemed to be mix of angry and surprised he turn around and saw and old man with a beard , the old man frowned and said " who are you and how did you get here" Naruto was still very young become scared and frozen in place then out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with silver hair walk up behind and a very skinny pale boy with black hair. The skinny pale boy walked up to Naruto and Naruto did the only thing he could do and that was scream from the top of his lungs in hopes that the big creature would hear him and protect him. Naruto kept screaming as the 3 males made there way towards him but they hear a growl and immediately stopped because there growling at them was none other then the guard dog Mike. Mike was quick to attack the 3 males even though they were his owners and quickly pushed Naruto between his young pale teen looked shocked before shouting " Stand down right now Mike" Mike seem to whimper but he refused to stand down then Naruto heard a deep voice that sent chills down his spins as he turn his head to see the main with the long silver hair say loudly " Didn't you hear what Illumi said he said stand down" Mike started whimpering some more but he also kept growling that was until he heard the young blondie speak " Mike it's okay stand down" Mike obeyed Naruto at a drop of hat and lay down but he had his body crawled up against him. This seemed to displease the skinny tall so he demand rather loudly " who are you?" Naruto sighed softly but before answering he decided to talk to Kurama " **Kurama What do i tell them?"** Kurama yawned and answered back rather lazely " **tell them the truth kit there's point on lying there highly trained assassins"** Naruto sighed and looked at them saying " I well tell you everything you want to know but first let me have a place a sit" Illumi was about to yell at the young boy until his father said " alright come with us"

Naruto follows them inside the house where he meets a very young but beautiful women as he walked past her he noticed that she has decided to follow them Naruto was then taken to a room with a chair and he watched the long silver hair male make his way to it and sits down he pats the chair and Naruto hestied before walking and sitting next to him the man then said " my name is Silva Zoldyck what is your name" Naruto turn to look at him and answered rather softly " am Naruto I don't have a last name" Naruto name made the old man rise and eye brow and say " your parents name you after a fishcake" This made Naruto made as he growls softly and shots back " no my name can also mean Milestone" the old man chuckled and said " I do apologize young Naruto but i'm curious why don't you have last name?" Naruto looked away and said " My father and mother passed away when I was young" The old man looked at Naruto with pity in his eyes before saying softly " am sorry do here that" Naruto looked up smiling warmly " It's okay you don't need to pity a demon" Silva wife upon hearing this asked " Demon?" Naruto nodded his head and explained " You see my parents died after sealing the nine tailed demon fox into me as a result the villagers thought I was nothing more then the demon in human form and decided that it would be better off if I was dead" The pretty women looked shocked but it wasn't just her the family seemed to have fallen into a deathly silence and then Silva asked " Naruto why don't you join my family?" Naruto smiled and his eyes shined so bright " really I can become part of the family" Silva nodded and Naruto jumped up excitedly. Silva turn his head to his wife and said " Kikyo call the others so they can meet there younger brother" Kikyo nodded her head as she called the rest of the children.

The first one Naruto come in was a rather fat person who remained Naruto of Choji, then he noticed a boy with spiky silver hair walking alongside a young girl and lastly he saw a young boy who looked like a girl walk in as he frowns. Killua was the first to ask "Father who is that person" Naruto got up as he eyes them before shifting into a fox and a deadly red energy could be seen coming off him which made Killua shiver with fear which didn't go unnoticed, Silva looked at Naruto and smiled as he said " introduce yourself to them" Naruto nodded and said " My name is Naruto Zoldyck and am your younger brother" this cause the whole family to become shocked well everyone apart from Illumi who seemed to be eyeing the young boy with interest and even possibly lust. The youngest of the children turn to look at his father then back at his mother before saying " my name is Kalluto Zoldyck I am one of your older brothers Naruto" Naruto nodded his head and then he heard a girls voice come through and said " my name Alluka Zoldyck and am your older sister" This made Naruto happy which Alluka seem to notice because of Naruto tails swaying and she couldn't help but laugh and said " you must be very happy Naruto" Naruto looked at her surprised and then realized his tails where swaying and he growled and grabbed ahold of all his tails. Killua sighed and said " I guess i'm next my name is Killua and am also one of your older brothers" Naruto nodded his head once more as his ears flickers and then he gave a yelp as he felt a pair of hands rubbing his ears and then he heard a voice " my name is Milluki Zoldyck" Naruto blushed as his tails swings and he begs " please stop big brother Milluki my ears are sensitive" this made Milluki blink before releasing what Naruto ment and his eyes slowly started fulling with lust and that didn't go unnoticed by Illumi who walked quickly as he pushed Milluki away and hugs Naruto protectively before looking at Naruto and saying " my name is Illumi Zoldyck my dearest little fox" Naruto felt somewhat safe in his arms so he relaxed to the surprise of everyone in the room including Silva. Silva smiled as he thought _am so glad i found such a rare a gem i well train him and make sure he becomes the perfect assassin but first i must found out about this village that dare to hurt my son_.

Silva failed to see that all of his children had the same thought even the obedient Kalluto, Silva then thought it was best that he asked his son " Naruto where is it that your from since your not from here?" Naruto was unsure if he should tell them that was until Kurama said " **listen to me kit you best tell them because there's something I forgot to tell you"** Naruto was confused and answered back " **what is it Kurama?"** Kurama hesitated but knew he needed to tell his kit the truth and so he answered " **my kit once we arrived here i realised that i use up most my chakra to get us here so i will be leaving you but don't fear because i had left some inside you that is why you were able to transform"** Naruto felt like crying but knew that he had to be strong and then he decided to hug Kurama before he noticed the fox slowly disappearing Naruto waited until the fox completely disappeared and then he come back to reality and answered Silva " I come from a village called Konoha" Silva eyes widen when he said that and asked " my son does that mean you know how to fight and possible kill?" Naruto nodded his head and this made Silva smile with glee and he saids once again " my son after you turn 12 I will make you take an Hunter exam then after that we will go back to your village and I well make sure you become a powerful ninja as well" Naruto turn his father and bowed and then turn his Silva wife and bowed to her as well before saying " I Naruto Zoldyck promise to be loyal and protect this family with my life" Silva nodded before his wife smiled and said " Naruto my son my name is Kikyo but you may call me mother and of course you met your father Silva and your grandfather Zeno" Naruto nodded his head and then he heard his mother say " Naruto it's getting late let me take you to your room so you can rest and then tomorrow morning I want you up early " Naruto nodded as he followed his mother to his room. He saw his mother walking into the room and he follows her inside he saw her sitting on a chair and patting the bed. Naruto smiled as he decided before he goes to bed to get changed after he had done so he walked over and gets into his bed and watches as his mother puts him to bed and then kisses his forehead before whispering " My little Naruto never betray your father and I" Naruto then answered " Yes mother" she then smiles and gets up walking out of the room and leaving the young blondie to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own the rights for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto I also do not own the rights for Hunter x Hunter that goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, This fanfic well have some Yaoi Scenes so if you don't like it then feel free so skip the scenes or not read the fanfic*

Naruto woke up and looked around he wasn't sure about where he was at first then he remembered that Kurma had sent him away from the village the village that had done him so much wrong and turn his back on him even after he worked so hard to prove himself worthy of there praise. As he was about to get out of bed he heard a knock on his door and with a shy voice Naruto saids softly " y..yes who's there?" Silva frowned as he heard his adopted son stutter as if afraid that he was going to get hurt him, Silva mentally sighed and then said " Naruto it's me your father" Naruto smiled softly remembering what had happened yesterday he answers Silva " yes father is there something i can do for you?" Silva smiled softly and then said " may i come into your room my son" Naruto got out of bed and said " yes father". Silva smiled as he open the door to see his son standing out of his bed and Silva said " Naruto am going to start training you and make you not only a powerful assassin but one of the strongest ninja and then your village well regret ever pushing you aside."

At the reminder of the village Naruto growled and his ears along side a fox tail showed which surprised Silva, he never thought that in his lifetime he was going to have a son that was so close to fox demon. Naruto blinked confused about why his father looked so shock so he took it upon himself to see and as he turn to face the mirror he saw it straight away he had ears and tails just like Kurma which made Naruto almost cry but he knows better then to show emotion in front of his new father especially because his new family are all assassins. Silva noticed the change of emotion but was surprised that his son tried his hardest to push his emotions aside, Silva smiled and said " my son don't worry i will train you and make sure your strong enough for both the hunter exam and then the ninja exam now enough talk let's get started on your training" Naruto nodded his head as he follows his father to the training grounds as soon as he entered he saw many weapons and dummies. His father turn to him and said " Naruto for the first half of training am focus on your stamina so let's start you off with running 20 laps as you wear weights" Naruto nodded his head as his father put weights on him and told him to start running. At first it was easy for Naruto but after the 5th lap he was getting tried but he noticed that his father never allowed him to rest and kept pushing him to run faster, Naruto did as he was told but he didn't make it after the 10th lap he collapsed and he could feel the cold glare that his father was giving him.

Silva said rather coldly " Naruto I need you to try again do you understand me" Naruto nodded his head and he started to run again and this time he decided to see if he can use his chakra to help him and to his surprise it help him more than he thought. Silva seem to have noticed this and smiled and after he watched Naruto do 20 laps he clap his hands and then said " well done my son now I need you to do 100 push ups and 100 sit ups before you go and have a shower and eat breakfast with everyone" Naruto nodded as he went back to training while his father watched him train, he then heard the sounds of footsteps and he turn his head too look at the door and was surprised to see his wife come in. Silva smiled and said " Kikyo what is it?" Kikyo smiled at her husband and said " I come to watch our son train" Silva nodded as his wife walked over to him and she also watched Naruto train she could see how tired he is but she could also see that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. As she watched he son finish his training she smiled and walked over to him Naruto upon seeing his mother smiled, Kikyo said softly " go and have a shower and get dress then come and join everyone for breakfast" Naruto nodded his head as he made his way back to his room to get dress.

After getting dress Naruto made his way out of his and towards the dining room during his walk he decided he was going to talk to Kurma but then he remembers that Kurma is no longer with him and he lets out a heavy sigh he started to realize just how much he relied on the furball and now he feels lonely without him by his side. He finally managed to make it to the dining room and he looks around to see his new family setting and waiting for him as he walked to the table his adopted father Silva said " Naruto my son come and sit by my side" Naruto nodded as he walked over and sit by his father and saw the look of jealous from one of his older brothers. As they ate in silence Naruto mind started to wonder about the village and everyone that had done him wrong but also about his friend and Kurama. He left out a heavy sigh and stopped eating the meal in front of him that didn't go noticed by Kalluto and he quickly said " Naruto you're not eating" Naruto quickly jumped out of his thoughts as he saw that all eyes where now on him and he sighed before saying " am sorry i was just thinking about the village". Now it was Illumi to ask a question "Naruto do you miss the village" Naruto looked and answered " i only miss a couple of people one them is Choji, the second is a girl name Hinata and her cousin Neji, the third is Sasuke and his older brother Itachi and the last is Shikamaru. These people are the only ones in the village that cared for me"

Silva looked at his son as he noticed his son eyes once again turn red before going back to its normal blue colour, Silva thought that it was possible his eyes change depending on his emotions it kinda reminded him of the Kurta clan but in this case Naruto just happens to be a fox demon. He couldn't help but smile and decided it would be a good idea for Killua to join him when it is time for his son to become a ninja, Killua saw the smile on his father's face and he grew worried that Naruto will get hurt by him. Naruto turned to look at his father and said " father before i can become i ninja i must do the hunter exams to make it easier right?" his father looked at his son and nodded his head and said " yes my son". Naruto then smiled and Killua as well as everyone else could see the excitement in his eyes and what seem to be blood lust, Naruto not noticing the looks he was getting just kept eating while a dark bloodlust energy was coming off him.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own the rights for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto I also do not own the rights for Hunter x Hunter that goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, This fanfic well have some Yaoi Scenes so if you don't like it then feel free so skip the scenes or not read the fanfic*

Naruto looked at them when he finally noticed and blinked before asking " what's going on" Naruto mother just laughed and smiled saying " My son how can you not notice the bloodlust coming off you" Naruto blinked before he remembered that somethings, when he thinks about Konoha he becomes mad with rage and his rage, turns to bloodlust and he seems to have forgotten that not many are used to it and those that are used to it was in Konoha, Naruto looked down and apologised for his behaviour and then he heard his father deep voice say there was nothing to say sorry because he didn't do anything wrong. Naruto just smiled and when he finished eating he turned to his brother Kalluto and asked if he wanted to come for a walk with him, Kalluto smiled brightly as he and Naruto got up and said goodbye to their father and mother and slowly made there way out of the dining hall and towards the gardens.

Kalluto turn his attention to Naruto and noticed that Naruto eyes look sad as if he was remembering something from the past and in turn this hurt Kalluto too he wanted to become stronger and be able to protect Naruto if he had a choice he would forbid Naruto on taking the hunters exam and going back to the village he wanted Naruto to stay here, he wanted him to be by there mother's side so they can protect him. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts after a while and noticed the look on Kalluto face and he sighed softly before saying out loud " I want to ask dad if you, Killua, Alluka can come with me" Naruto noticed the look of shock on Kalluto face and so Naruto decided it was time to tell him the truth.

Naruto looked at Kalluto and said openly that he had fallen in love with all three of them and had decided since that was the case he would rather have those he had fallen in love with Kalluto was shocked he didn't think that his own brother would fall in love with him and now that he knows he promised himself that he will make sure that he protected Naruto at all coast, Naruto just smiled softly knowing he did the right thing about telling Kalluto and then he decided to take Kalluto hand as they walked around a little more before heading back to the mansion. Kalluto had a bad feeling that if Illumi and Milluki found out things might get bad but managed to overhear Naruto saying if their older brother did anything to them they won't make it to next summer, this made Kalluto smile and once they got into the mansion Kalluto felt something soft wrap around his waist and once he looked down he saw that Naruto had a tail and it was no wrapped up around him as if protecting him and also letting people know that he belongs to him and no one else.

Kalluto looked up as he saw Killua and Alluka glaring at him and Naruto just smirked when he let his tail wrap around Killua and Alluka as will which course both of them to sqeek, Naruto whispered softly and said " all three of you are mine for life you are my main mates yes it's possible they can be 2 more that will join us but for now it's you three" they all nodded and Naruto walked off with them and towards his room.

They hummed softly as they noticed that Naruto is leading them to his room and it seems that he won't let any of them out of his sight which for some reason made them feel safe and loved, as Naruto was about to go in he can hear an angry voice working towards them and as he turned he saw the hate and anger in Milluki eyes. Naruto growled and shouted loud enough for the whole mansion to hear he told Milluki to not lay a hand on them and if he does he will not see the light of the day, Milluki saw the demonic look in Naruto eyes but he wasn't going to back down in his mind Naruto belonged to him and only him, he wasn't about to allow his younger siblings take away Naruto from him not now not ever.

Naruto could tell what he was thinking and he became more and angrier he was trying hard not to lose control but when he saw Milluki try to grab Kalluto and drag him away Naruto lost it and let out a growl before he slowly started transforming his nails had grown longer and so did his hair but his tails also started waving around, Milluki stopped he was unsure about what he was going to do and what his little brother was planning to do to him but before he could say anything he screamed in pain and felt blood dripping down from his cheeks. He looked around trying to find out how he got injured and just as he turned around he felt another sharp pain go through him and he fell hard on the ground, he looked up to see Naruto looking down at him his once lovely blue eyes now a dark shade of purple and he looked like he was ready to kill him.

Milluki was so scared that he started shaking and he wasn't sure what Naruto was going to do with him they might be brothers but he could tell that it no longer mattered to the young blondie, Milluki was thinking that if he wanted to live he had begged Naruto to spare him. Naruto raised his hand and was about to bring it down when Alluka and Kalluto both ran and hugged him tightly and Killua grabbed his hand, Killua quietly whispered to him and tried his best to calm him down and Alluka and Kalluto were just hugging him. Naruto refused to calm down and he still tried to break free from his lovers grip when he heard Alluka whisper softly " please don't do this Naru am scared" Naruto stop and his eyes turned back to normal he felt a sharp pain go through his heart, he never wanted to make the ones he loved fear him all he wanted was to protect them and keep them safe from harm but instead he made one of them scared.

Naruto looked down and he felt ashamed he told them to let him go and they did and once he felt there hand drop he ran away from them even though he could hear there shouts calling after him but he didn't stop he couldn't stop, He kept running until he landed back in the forest and he stops he quickly called Mike there loyal guard dog who was always so protective of him. He kept walking until he spotted Mike and he reached out his hands as if to ask the big hound to pick him up, Mike looked at him and he wanted Naruto wanted he picked Naruto up in his mouth and walked off with him. Naruto just smiled softly when Mike put him down and wrapped himself around the boy, Naruto looked at Mike and whispered more to himself than anyone else " Mike what have I done I had let my anger control me and now the ones I love and treasure the most fear me" Naruto felt tears starting to form in his eyes and he almost laughed at himself.

He was supposed to be strong and yet here he is crying he was starting to think that he was very pitiful until he heard a familiar voice calling his name, he could tell straight away that the voice belonged to Killua and he sighed he turned to Mike and told the hound to take him away so he can hide for at least a week. Mike seems to understand him because he once again picked Naruto up and took him away, Killua stopped as he was sure he heard Naruto voice but when he walked over to where he thinks they were he didn't find any trace of them.


	4. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


	5. Chapter 4

*I do not own the rights for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto I also do not own the rights for Hunter x Hunter that goes to Yoshihiro Togashi, This fanfic well have some Yaoi Scenes so if you don't like it then feel free so skip the scenes or not read the fanfic*

It has been 4 days since anyone in the Zoldyck family had seen Naruto and Killua as well as Alluka, Alluka was blaming himself every day as he thought that it was all fault and Killua seem to just be angry that Naruto could leave them and not come to him or Alluka for any help it seems unfair to them. Silva growled and shouted " alright what happen to my promising son" everyone was quiet no one wanted to tell him that Milluki did something to upset the young blonde and that he had calmed both Killua and Alluka as his mates, Silva started to grow impatient and demand again what had happened and this time Alluka spoke up telling his father what had happened and about the fact that Naruto had claimed them as his mates. Silva saw red when he heard one of his oldest had tried to force Naruto into being with him and so he turns to Milluki and said rather coldly " you better pray Naruto comes home or am feeding your dead corpse to Mike, Milluki paled and just nodded his head as he heard his father yell and told them to get out of his face.

On the other side of the forest was Naruto he was relaxing near a lake and was crying softly as he asked himself over and over again about how he could show such aside in front of Killua and Alluka, Naruto knew he said he was going to go back within the week but he was too ashamed to face them after what he did and he had no idea how attacking his new family would affect his chances of staying. Mike seem to sense the pain in Naruto and nuzzled his head against the young kit Naruto looked up at him and smiled softly " Mike only you would care so much for me" Mike didn't answer him but instead licked him before walking off and letting Naruto follow behind him, as Naruto followed Mike he thought of what Alluka had said and he bites his lip enough that it bled and whispered to himself "I wonder if you are still afraid of me Alluka"

Back the mansion Alluka was with Killua and they were both feelings lost there father had told them that Naruto would come home when he's ready but they had a feeling deep down that maybe that wasn't going to be the case, Killua also new there father was furious and that he himself was about ready to punish is older brother but it wasn't just his father that was angry his oldest brother Illumi was also very pissed off at first Alluka and Killua thought it was because Illumi also loved Naruto but it just turns out that Naruto and Illumi just have a very deep relationship with each other according to Illumi there relationship is deeper than Naruto being a lover or a brother. Killua never understood what he meant but he didn't want to push it and he didn't have time too either right now all he wants is to find Naruto and bring him home, as Killua and Alluka where both thinking about where Naruto has gone Illumi had decided to ask his father if it was okay for him to go out and find Naruto in the surrounding forest of there home.

Silva looked at his oldest son Illumi and nodded his head he told Illumi if he finds Naruto to tell him that none of them is scared of him and that he should be proud of who he is and how strong he can become, Illumi hardly ever shows any expressions but after hearing his father say that he had to agree that no matter what Naruto was still family and there was no way that anyone in the family would be scared of him. Illumi said goodbye to his father and walked off leaving the mansion and heading start to the forest to find Naruto he didn't care if he had to stay out in the forest all night to find him but no matter what he wants his brother to know that he is safe and that everyone loves him, Illumi sighed as he thought about Naruto and what must be going in the boys head he started to find himself getting very angry and wanted nothing more than to destroy the village that has caused his little brother so much pain.

The day went on as Illumi kept walking and calling Naruto name in hopes that his little brother would respond to him or even show himself to him even if it's just for a second, as he kept walking for a couple of more hours he heard singing the song sounded so hurt and pain and straight away he knew who was singing he started to run and there sitting near the lake was Naruto and there guard dog Mike, Mike seems to be guarding Naruto as he saw the dog always walking around and smelling the air as if to make sure that if by any chance that one of the family members was getting close he would pick Naruto up and run for it. As he watched his little brother a little bit more he never realised that Alluka and Killua had followed him and was now right behind him, he was so focused on Naruto that when he finally realised Killua and Alluka were already walking up to Naruto, as soon as he saw this he quickly got up and also walked with them and he stops he could tell Mike was standing in front of Naruto and wasn't about to let them past until Naruto turned and looked at them his eyes is now a deep purple red colour which reminds him of red wine that his mother so likes to drink.

Naruto upon seeing them got up and that's when Illumi, Killua and Alluka noticed that Naruto's tail was swaying around softly and that he also had fox ears, Naruto looked at them coldly before asking " what are you doing here?" Alluka was the first to speak as he said " Naru please come home" Illumi noticed straight away that Naruto tails were swaying in a way to show that he was upset or mad and so Illumi quickly told Naruto that everyone cares for him and that their father was proud of Naruto. Naruto was confused and was quick to ask Illumi as to why he thought and Illumi kept talking until he saw Naruto calm down and Killua, as well as Alluka, quickly run to him hugging him tightly, Naruto kept help but cry softly as he hugged them and back and whispered over and over again about how sorry he was and that he was scared that they will no longer love him with got Alluka mad and Killua yelling at him about how stupid he was for not coming to them for help. Illumi just looked at the scene before Naruto turned his oldest brother and told him thank you and that he was ready to head home and apologize to father and mother as well which Illumi told him not too and just to get home so that they could rest and eat dinner with everyone else.


End file.
